


The Shack

by Sally_Port



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sally_Port/pseuds/Sally_Port
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this barely counts as fiction. But since we've still, 8 episodes later, not gotten an answer, maybe, just maybe, that's exactly what Miles was thinking too.  From the look on his face, it may have been.</p></blockquote>





	The Shack

What the hell just happened?

**Author's Note:**

> So this barely counts as fiction. But since we've still, 8 episodes later, not gotten an answer, maybe, just maybe, that's exactly what Miles was thinking too. From the look on his face, it may have been.


End file.
